If you take an Espada to School
by Sheerivory
Summary: Just a mission Aizen sent the Espadas on, before he was caught to be the bad guy and is just mister behind the scenes, still in the soul society. The mission: Find suitable kids in this certain high school to become arrancars no not the school Ichigo and gang go to though. If the timing isn't right well oh well! Mostly a drabble will continue.
1. Chapter 1, Report 1, Meeting

Rating: T for some swearing. And violence later on.

I own nothing other then my FCs who will pop up later, everyone else and the ideas (The original ideas not this one at least) belong to Tite Kubo who is **AWESOME**

Report 1

Meeting up

The sun was beating down hard on our heads. I kept looking up feeling alien in this little environment. My hand went out taking the sleeve of my older class mate, and extremely reckless partner

"Grimm..." My voice was quiet as I looked away. He tugged from my light grasp and glared at me, crystal blue eyes sparking in fury.

"What!?" He growled deeply eyes narrowing. I kept my eyes on the ground. He was normally really gruesome but today was not nice day to do so. Modestly it wasn't today would be the first day I'd actually be attending this "school" with the others and this tie was bugging the crap outta my neck, who could stand to wear these things they choked

"Hey crying eyes wake up." He yelled at me shaking my shoulders.

"Aizen said not to call me that!" I snapped my whole face emotionless though. He snorted and I shrugged his brutish gloved hands off.

"Aizen says a lot of things but I am the King!" Grimm laughed tilting his head back. _Ph great another creepy laugh day people are staring..._I glanced about with worried eyes not liking it at all.

"Grimmjow. Look can we just go inside and meet up with the others. The sun bugs me." My voice turned emotionless and I walked back ramrod straight, both hands in my school slacks. I didn't really know where I was going because I had to be the last one to gain "clearance" to join the school. I had a bad feeling people would call me albino because I am extremely pale. Even some of the whispers that reached my ears came off as, "Emo boy...Goth...Is that makeup...?" And such. I sighed and kept moving. If only these mortals knew what was walking through these doors

"Wrong doors Ulquiorra." Grimmjow's hand suddenly slipped out dragging me by my collar. I was silent as he dragged me not complaining. Now the school was staring at us and Grimmjow turned with his icy blue eyes and they ALL shut up.

_I am not a brute._ I sighed mentally and picked my feet back up following him through the new doors.

"Where are the other Espadas?" My tone changed it from a question into an order. Grimmjow gave me the "finger" as many of the kids would call it. Lucky for him no teachers were nearby to see but enough to hear, otherwise I could have enjoyed seeing him get in...Trouble.

"This way Royal ass." He grinned smarmily but my face was blank. He bowed and pointed. I followed where his hand went and he followed on my heels. I hated this feeling of him trying to crowd me in. I closed my green eyes knowing if I reacted he'd become worse... We walked through two opened doors I looked about the room first surprised to find it empty.

"Grimmjow what is this place."

"It is called the library only geeks and dorks will ever hang here but we scared them off along with the librarians!" He cackled lightly. I quirked an eyebrow and looked about. Flickering monitors of computers were all gathered on a group of tables on my left. They were on just in sleep mode. I didn't care for computers. They hurt my eyes. To the right, low shelves were thick with age, dust and musty books or maybe my nose was just sensitive.

I walked along the padded carpet floor my foot falls falling muffled and silent. _Ghosts haunt these walls. But what haunts the haunters that haunt the haunted? _I smirked inside, only a tiny gleam of it inside my eyes. It would be a good muse to play with when this stupid job was over. I stopped once the hall split off to follow more rows of books and one to a large circled off area with bean bags and chairs and desks. I felt a little calmer seeing the three others.

"Nnorita, Szayl, Stark." I called in greeting since it was only us here. _Half our normal numbers a pity but it will have to do until the others are ready. _2\3rds of the named even looked up. This was predictable. Stark was napping his chin in his palm. _As alway_s. He had that look I knew the girls called dangerous. Modestly I knew he was strong but I feel the gun slinger could be more if he was not such a laze. His dark brown hair piled down under his collar which surprisingly none of the teachers or even the school officials complained about. He was in one of the mentioned bean bags curled up. He was muscular and had a bit of stubble on his face. It was not as much as usual which was good, too much and he'd look to old. Not enough and he'd probably retaliate

"Crying eyes." Nnorita responded and snickered thin body bopping up and down. I glanced at him. He was a stick of a man, with long legs which he had crossed onto a leg rest. His hair was jest black and he had put it into a...pony tail that was the word. He wore a medical eyepatch since we couldn't find a way to give him a fake eye. Even here I knew he'd be trouble, with his thin flipped tear drop face and one of his smirks on along with his slit eye. Trouble. I'd have to watch him.

"Awww Ulquiorra, mind if I have one of your eyes I hate this human food I am ab-so-lute-ly staaaaaaarving!" A sarcastic voice filled with a hidden madness called out from on top of the table. I glanced my eye brows furrowing.

"No Syazel." I growled to sound menacing not because I was mad. I was **disgusted. **_Cannibal._ I wanted to tattoo that over his head right then. He just giggled like a manic, his pepper colored eyes closed in delight behind his square frames, shorter pink hair falling about his face. If Aizen ever give permission I would smash that face with my bare hands.

_A heart I might not have but anger, rage, boredom, disgust, annoyance, I manage to have those I wonder why._ I pondered and moved out of the way as Grimmjow flopped onto a bean bag stretching out. I sit down slowly into a chair not letting myself fall back into it. Grimmjow smacked Stark in the leg waking up the sleepy gunslinger.

"What...oh Ulqui whatever welcome." He yawned and popped his neck stretching out. I nodded in reconition. He propped his head back up and I waited counting silently until he was asleep.

"So why did Aizen send you." I looked back to the praying mantis man as he leaned on one long slender knee.

"I asked for it and he wants to see how everything is going." I answered simply and Stark woke up quickly.

"Fine...what was the mission?" Stark yawned again hiding his mouth behind a gloved hand. _Slacker, Bully, Cannibal...and the Mantis._ Immediately each thought became a tag for Stark, Grimmjow, Syazel and Nnorita.

"Finding others who could become apart of his plan. Finding others who could possibly become arrancars." I spoke dead toned watching them emotionlessly. Grimmjow looked bored.

"Any way?" He asked tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yes any way." He grinned at my response and got up.

"Alright come on mister Emotionless I've gotta drag you to classes!" Grimmjow growled as he grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the chair. I walked only untangling his hand from my shirt frustrated. He gave me the huge lip pulled back smile showing off his incredibly sharp eye tooth. I put my hands in my pockets and walked.

"Just show the way."

A/N: Sorry if it is confusing this mostly was just a random idea so please don't flame I would like some critiques just don't kill me! More to come.


	2. Chapter 2, Math Class

Math class

_So this is a classroom. _I sat in the back, no need to draw attention to myself, and glanced around the room the place was bare with three windows to the side and at least three rows of desks lined from end to end, with four going down as a column.

"Small class." I remarked looking back at Grimmjow. The sexta was leaning against the window looking outside and eyeing the humans. I shook my head. The look on his face was hunger and he rubbed where his hollow point would be. _One good thing about Gigais, we can hide our hollow parts._ My own hand stroked under my chin feeling the skin where a hole was originally. It was a little weird also to not have the mask that always covered part of my head. My fingers swished through my jet black hair feeling the strange but "invisible" mask. A bell tolled like a death scream.

"Alright Ulqui, I'll see you at the library for next period." Grimmjow smirked and randomly grabbed my chin pulling our faces close. I kept my face blank bored. "If your not theeere I'll hunt you down." He snarled and slung my face into the desk. I stopped myself before my nose could touch the faux wood.

I sighed and sat back up, straight and waited. Kids piled in, all about my gigai's age. There were about 16 in all but none of them looked even fight able for a human's tone. My eyes flashed between each person memorizing faces. I remained silent pretending to be the shy kid. Already the whispers started as someone pointed to me. _Oh great._

A girl came close and sat inside the desk beside my own. Eye contact was defiantly off limits as I looked at the desk. I listened to her and heard the shuffle of a books page. _Defiantly not material I cannot feel anything coming off of her. _I sighed through my nose wishing that the first class was going to be the only class I would have to attend to get someone on our side.

"Hi..." I perked up and turned my eyes. The girl had spoken shyly and barely looked up from her book. _Of course the one who I don't need talks to me. _

"Hello." Bland, emotionless, dead tone. Let nothing through. The girl didn't seem fazed. _That is annoying. _She suddenly stuck her hand out and I watched it thinking she was going to smack me.

"My name is Katka what's yours?" She was grinning her teeth flashing white in front of her tanned skin. _Smiley person isn't she._ I thought sarcastically thinking again, _if she's in my other classes I might just kill her for being annoying. _

"Ulquiorra." I shook her hand and felt pathetic for two seconds. My skin compared to her's looked like a dead worm's skin, the kind that eats decaying bodies. She let my hand go slowly and looked at her palm. I turned away.

"So its not makeup!" I let my face hit the desk that time.

"No it's all natural skin tone.

"So are you albino!?"

"No." _Can I strangle her?_

"That's actually cool you probably need to wear a lot of sunscreen!" I frowned her tone was excited. I looked up to see her smiling, dark curly brown hair curled around one finger. I shrugged in response as the saving-me-from-having-to-explain-bell tolled. I make my head lift up so I can see our older teacher walk in and start writing mathematical equations.

_Oh that's why this class is so small. _I watched the equation be created on the white board with a simple black marker. _X is equal to the equation of four pi to y which is then multiplied by 75 pi divided by the sixty fifth parallel mixed into a matrix of 24._ If I hadn't taken the time on our breaks to read up on math I might have failed this class. I let my eyes look at the other kids.

One was napping, it wasn't Stark which rather surprised me, and everyone else including my annoying neighbor was slowly trying to figure out the problem in their math books. I took my own out and took a sharpened pencil and wrote. I knew the answer but I didn't feel like showing off this early.

We were giving our assignments after being taught how to do that problem and etcetera. School, it's boring. I sighed again as I started on the problem just letting muscle memory answer most of the problems. Katka was staring at my paper and I turned my cold eyes on her.

"Your good...Can you help me Ulqui?" She looked at me with begging gold eyes. _Ulqui what the hell kind of nickname is that?_

"It's Ulquiorra." I responded simply and checked where I was on the page. Almost done.

"Please..." She was begging now. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"Fine what are you having trouble on." I retorted my voice was not friendly. She was happy and showed me the page and pointed out her problems _at least she's not a complete idiot._

**A/N: I have no clue what the frick that math equation could mean I pulled it out of the top of my head, so review and Hey if that is a real problem I'd love the real answer!**


End file.
